Poisoned
by EmoTwihard
Summary: Edward didn't come back in New Moon. Instead Bella is changed by a vampire while the Cullens were gone. She's now a vampire with no memories of her human life. When she moves to Forks she finds a family called the Cullens. Can she trust them? Review! OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! The first chapter of Poisoned!!! *Starts doing retarded happy dance when mom walks in***

**" I don't even want to know..." Mom mumbled to herself walking out.**

**_NOW_ the first chapter!!!**

I ran at lightening speed, letting my senses over rule my body. I sniffed the air once and caught a sweet aroma. My torn clothes ruffled in the wind as I ran towards my pray. I could sense its presence near, just the smell of its blood made the venom pool into my mouth. I could now see it, an elegant deer, high on its feet. It spotted me and sprinted away. I chased it, me being, of course, much faster blocked its path and pounced. I sank my teeth deep into its neck and savored the sweet taste.

I raced back home in desperate need of a shower. I could feel the mud starting to stick all over my body. My house came into view and I slowed my pace to a sprint. I was walking to the door quietly when thunder started roaring above my head. I looked up at the sky in question and before I could react, rain started to drizzle down on me. I felt the rain, warm, dripping on my cold, hard skin. I had yet to look down from the sky, but decided against it. I closed my eyes as the rain started pouring down on my face. I smiled in contempt as I spread my arms out and started spinning in small circles. I enjoyed the pleasant bliss it brang to me. I sighed in contentment as I dropped my arms and arrived inside my house. I ran frighteningly fast to my bedroom. I turned the doorknob and stepped inside. I hummed while I gathered my clothing, ready for after the shower. I laid the clothes out on the bed to inspect them. I tapped my chin as my eyes wandered over the colorless fabric.

"Hmm..." I hummed to my self.

Good enough I suppose. I left the clothes as they were, while I undressed. **(My guy friend read this part and he pictured it.. perv)** I stepped in the shower and let the hot water pour over my body. I grabbed my favorite strawberry shampoo and scrubbed it in my hair. There was always something about strawberry shampoo that made me feel good. I know its very odd, but sometimes it helps me remember my human memories.

I lost most of my human memories when I was changed. I only remember very few. I get hazy flashbacks from time to time about my father Charlie and my mother Renee. Just last week while I was hunting, I got an image of the most beautiful meadow. Different brightly colored wild flowers were all over the ground. Strangely, I felt happy at the thought.

~~~That night~~~

I lay in bed as the cool wind blew threw my window. I played with my fingers, humming a catchy tune. If only I were able to sleep this uneventful night away. But no, I could not. I looked at the clock that read 8:13 PM. I sighed out loud.

I got up and went to my closet. My eyes caught something on the top shelf. I reached up to grab it. Once I had it in my hand, I smiled. It was a picture of Charlie and I. How could I forget about this? I remember that I found it in my pocket on one of my first days of this new life. I walked back to my bed and sat on the edge. I looked intently at my father. I miss him even though I barely remember him. He was in some sort of uniform. I looked closely at the gold badge that was planted on his chest. It read _Forks, Washington Police Chief. _I didn't remember him being an officer. But then again, I hardly remember anything. I laughed sourly. Forks, Washington...hmm.. I've never heard of it. Well not in this life anyways. I decided I needed to learn more about this _Forks_.

I walked out of the closet and headed over to my computer. I turned it on. As I waited for it to load up, I inspected the picture. Charlie looked happy with a smile placed on his lips. I wonder who took this picture? It was surely someone who was standing a good four to five feet away. Probably a family friend or of the such. I heard my computer make a ding which indicated it was fired up and ready to go. I opened up Internet Explorer and found my way to Google. I typed in Forks, Washington. A whole list popped up and I clicked one that looked good. Thank you Wikipedia! Hmmm...Forks was very small. It is said to be the wettest place in the continental U.S. **(A:N Twilight flashback anyone? *wink wink*)** I skimmed through the passage. All in all, Forks was cold, wet, and not very sunny. Probably a good place for me. After all, I have lived in Chicago for three years, almost nearing four. And maybe, just maybe, it would help me remember my memories...

**Yeah, yeah. It's short but the next chapters will be longer. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Poisoned. Hmmm...Maybe we'll see the Cullens...**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES**

I thought about it for a while. I let myself ponder over everything, determining whether or not to move. I mean, I still had a good two years left here, why waste? But the hunger for the knowledge of possibly remembering anything at all was unbearable. I chewed on my lip. Let me think about this... Okay, if I go to Forks then there is a possibility (even if it might be slight) that I could remember from my past. If I stayed here, then I go on with college with the occasional same flashback. When I weighed my options, I figured it out. I would be moving to Forks.

_Weeks later..._

I had arrived in Forks just hours before. Everybody was so kind. Kindness wasn't something I was accustomed to. In Chicago most everybody ignored me. There was the occasional Christmas carolers every year. But that was about it. I usually kept to myself. Hardly talking to anybody. But that was going to change now. I would have to get to know people more.

_The next day..._

I drove into the crowded parking lot of my new school. I drove pass each aged car. The only decent looking cars was a silver Volvo and a red BMW parked in the far corner. I found a parking spot and placed my vehicle in position. I got out and slammed the car door shut. Even though I didn't pay attention to the people, I could feel their gazes burning into my back back as I passed them. I swung open the doors at the front of the school and strode inside. I walked into the main office to be greeted by an elderly woman.

"Hello miss, can I help you?" Her croaky voice slightly echoed.

"Yes. I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new at this school. I came here to get my schedule." I smiled.

"Oh yes! Isabella, we have been expecting you." She smiled brightly. She reached behind her desk and pulled out a pink slip of paper.

"Here is your schedule, darling."

" Thank you very much."

I turned away and strutted out. I glanced at the schedule. My eyes skimmed down the list of classes. English for first period. Simple enough, I suppose. Room 131G.

Right now I'm in the F's so... I turned the hallways and passed numerous students, teachers, and rooms. I had found my way to the G's when a peculiar scent caught my attention. It wasn't a bad smell, but it also wasn't...human. More ancient, more old-fashioned. More...undead. The scent started moving and I followed it through the hallways. I couldn't see its cause just yet but I would soon. Suddenly, it split. I mean the scent literally split. Like it was cut in pieces. My brow furrowed slightly. I decided to follow the sweetest of the scents since it attracted me most. I followed for a minute when I finally got fed up with it. I started to speed walk and reached my target. Well, targets. There, walking in front of me, were two vampires. Well, I think they are. Since I haven't met so many immortals in my time I can't indicate them as well as others. But from what I knew, our kind always had a certain smell. The scents were all different but yet so alike. This was one of them.

I started to pay more attention to the figures in front of me. One was a male. Around 6 feet, I would say. He had reddish brown hair and a slightly muscular form. There was a small, petite female next to him. She was a good two feet shorter than him. She had spiky, jet black hair. They both had inhumanly pale skin, as I. Suddenly, the small girl stopped, followed by the male doing the same. He looked at her for a minute, waiting for her? I guess. She gasped and turned around, looking at me. The male did the same and shock was written clearly across his face. The girl wore a similar expression. I now got a good look at their faces. They both had butterscotch eyes and, as all immortals, were extremely, inhumanly beautiful.

I stopped in my tracks. I could feel confusion being formed on my features.

"Bella?" The exact name my parents had called me. I had given up that name several years ago. But, why would this complete stranger be calling me_ that_?

" Actually, my name is _Isa_bella." I said. I looked at them both. My eyes lingered a little longer on the boy.

"Bella, your name is Bella." She tried to convince herself. The boy was standing there in shock.

"_Isa_bella. You must have me confused with someone else."

The girl shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She stared at the air for a second with glossy eyes.

" The bells about to ring." She hesitated. "Will you sit with us at lunch?"

"I... guess?" It came out sounding more of a question. At least I wouldn't have to worry about sitting alone today.

"I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen. I'll see you at lunch Bel- I mean _Isa_bella." She smiled.

"Uh, ok" I was still slightly confused.

The girl turned away and motioned toward the boy. She started to walk away with him several paces behind.

My mind was slightly dazed. Had I known them before? I mean, I don't think so. I would have surely remembered, having such an advanced memory. How was it that they seemed like such familiar strangers? A horrible wave of recognition passed as I started to have a flashback...

_"Hi Bella!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. _

Whoa, head rush. I rubbed my temples trying to sort out the memory. The memory slightly started coming back. Okay, I was at...the Cullen's house. Why was I _there_? I vaguely remember being invited...but by who? Ugh...something about...parents? Meeting a family. Yeah..I think. And then something about a piano? Piano..Piano..Piano.. Maybe a song? The moment I thought that, I soft lullaby started playing in my head. It was such a sweet song. So much feeling was behind it. I couldn't help but feel touched, for some odd reason. I didn't notice when I had arrived at a classroom. Had I been walking? I suppose I was too lost in the song that I couldn't think right.

There was a little plate nailed nest to the door. It read **Room 131G. **That's..odd. I walked in and a middle-aged man sat at an old, ivory desk. I walked up to him shyly, not liking the admiring stares I received. The teacher noticed me and smiled warmly.

"Ah. You must be Isabella." He stood up and walked up to me.

"Yes. I am."

" Good good. Take seat. Come." He motioned his hand encouraging me to follow him. He walked to a desk close to the back. His cheerful mood became questionable.

"I hope you don't mind." He asked motioning to the desk.

"Oh no. Not at all." I gave him a charming smile before sitting down.

"Very well then." He strode back to his desk. The exact moment he sat down, the bell chimed.

* * *

My morning classes passed by slowly. In fact, too slowly for my taste. Right now I sat in fourth period reading, my head leaning on my right hand as the teacher droned on and on. I let my mind start to drift. The lullaby from this morning made its way to my mind. The memory was still quite hazy and frankly, it didn't deliver as much information as I wanted to. Who _were _the Cullens? I had obviously known them when I was human. Alice looked exactly the same as she did in my flashback. So...she was immortal when I first met her. I replayed the flashback once more and paid extra attention to it. I saw a blond man behind Alice that I hadn't noticed before. He was tall...He was lean...He was Jasper Hale. The unfamiliar name rang in my head. Once...twice. And then...

_"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." _

My lips parted. Oh my. Two flashbacks in a day. The girl who was speaking to me in the flashback was indicating who the people were. The boy from this morning had been Edward Cullen. Emmett Cullen was very well built with curly brown hair. He seemed quite intimidating. Rosalie Hale was unbelievably beautiful, even for an immortal. Any girls self-esteem could take a blow just by being near her. I looked deep into that memory but found nothing worth analyzing. I sat, deep in concentration, when the bell rang, indicating lunch for me. I got up and walked out of the classroom. I took my time at my locker putting my things away. I closed it shut, revealing Alice who was hidden behind the open door. I jumped in shock, placing my hand over my dead heart instinctively.

"Hi!" She cheered.

"Alice." I scolded. She pouted.

"Sorry." She looked down, peaking under her lashes.

" Oh! I'm not really mad. Are you ok?" I didn't mean to hurt her feelings or anything.

" Of course!" She looked back up smiling. That faker! My jaw fell.

"Drama queen." I shook my head, laughing.

"Come on! lets go to lunch!" She grabbed my hand and yanked me to the cafeteria. She let go of my hand and walked in, looking back and smiling.

The kids who walked in before us headed into one of the lunch lines. I was about to do the same when I heard Alice shouting.

"No. Come on!" She started heading toward a table. I followed her, confused. When we got closer I saw Edward Cullen from this morning. Along with Emmett Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. I recognized them from my newly found memory. Jasper had honey colored hair. He seemed tall and lean. Just as I remember him. How nice it felt to say that! Emmett and Rosalie also looked exactly the same from my memory. The two were engulfed in conversation by the time I got there.

"Its not possible Emmett. Just imagine the horse power that thing might have!" Rosalie commented, throwing her hands in the air.

"Humph!" Emmett crossed his arms and looked away, into my direction. His upset face had turned into one of shock. Pure and utter shock.

"Emmett?" Rosalie looked at his face worried. She then looked up at me and her jaw fell slightly.

"Bella?" Both Emmett and Rosalie said together. My brow furrowed.

"Why is everyone calling me that today?" I took a seat in the one unoccupied chair.

"But that is your name...isn't it?" Emmett looked up at Alice.

"No. Actually, my name is Isabella." I answered.

"We know that but, don't you prefer Bella?" Emmett questioned once more.

"Where is everybody hearing this? First Alice calls me that and now...you." I sighed.

"Uhh...but...but." He stuttered.

"Isabella, would you care to explain how you are..." Alice left her sentence hanging.

"How I'm what?"

"You know..." She motioned towards me.

"Oh! You mean...like you guys." I whispered.

"Uhuh." She sat on Jasper's lap. She reminded me of a child ready for story time.

"Well I'd love to tell you, but I can't." I looked at their confused faces.

"Let me explain first."


	3. Chapter 3

**Weeeee!!!! Chapter 3!!!!**

_"Let me explain first."_

Their faces had stayed confused. I cleared my throat and started my story.

"Well, I don't really know how I was changed. I mean, its not that I don't know but more like I don't remember." I shifted in my seat.

"But other than that one thing, you remember everything else, right?" Emmett looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"I remember everything after my change. But nothing from before it." I looked down and shook my head.

"Oh..." Emmett looked up at Edward Cullen with sympathetic eyes. Alice looked heartbroken. Jasper looked sad from seeing Alice. Rosalie showed hardly anything as she rubbed Emmett's arm. And Edward Cullen looked...cold. I wondered why these people showed so much emotion towards me. It...confused me.

"Every once in while, I get flashbacks. From when I was human. They didn't help as much, until now." I paused.

"What do you mean?" Jasper spoke up for the first time, his southern accent was clear.

"I-" I was cut off by the bell.

"Isabella, meet us in the parking lot after school." Alice stated.

I nodded my head. We all stood up and headed our separate ways. I dodged kids as I moved through the hallways. I went to my locker and got my things. I took out my schedule and looked for my next class. Biology in **Room134B**. I couldn't help but let my mind drift off once more. I had to question the fact that the Cullens were so oddly familiar. I knew I had known them in some way when I was human...but I just didn't know why a _human_ would be even close to vampires.

I walked through the hallways a bit slow and reached my destination. I walked inside and headed towards the teacher's desk. My biology teacher was quite young, probably in his late twenties. I walked up to his desk to make myself known.

"Excuse me? Mr..." I glanced at the pink paper in my hand. "Molina?"

He looked up at me with a smile.

"Yes. You must be the new student here. Isabella am I correct?" I nodded. "Well then. Welcome to our school! We are very proud to have you. If you would just take a seat over there. Your partner will arrive shortly." He said this all in one breath.

"Thanks..." I took a seat at the only available table. The children were flooding in about now. I looked down at my notebook and opened it up to the first clean page. I started to doodle absentmindedly. I found my myself creating loops and circles. I finished it by adding sharp thorns and threads around the main figure. A rose. I examined the picture. The corners of my lips came up a bit. The drawing wasn't half bad.

Next to me I heard a chair scrape across the floor. I turned away from my paper to meet the eyes of Alice's brother, Edward. He looked wary. I gave him a weak smile. A friendly one.

"Hi, your.. Alice's brother right?"

"Yes. Your Isabella?" He stated, his voice shook briefly. I laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I guess everyone seems to know that. Looks like news spreads fast here." I actually smiled, causing him to.

"I suppose you could say that." He grinned crookedly. I was dazed for a moment but quickly shook it off.

"So it looks like were lab partners huh?" I said only a bit breathless.

"Yes. It looks like it." He looked at me in an odd way, as if...remembering something. Also like he was...concentrating.

"You haven't changed at _all_." He whispered so quietly I almost hadn't heard him. My head cocked to the side slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He turned around and looked up at the board. I gazed at the side of his head. I couldn't piece anything together. Everything was so confusing. The bell rang and Mr. Molina started his lesson. Phases of mitosis. He picked a student to pass out papers. I examined the items at our desk while I waited. There was an old microscope in between my partner and I. There was also several square, glass slides. A paper was slammed down on the corner of the table. I picked it up and looked at the uneasy looking boy next to me. I held the paper.

"So, would you like to write or do you want me to do it?" I asked cooly.

"I'll do it. If that's all right with you." He looked straight in my eyes.

"Umm. Yeah sure. Knock yourself out." I looked back down and grabbed the first slide I saw. I slid it under the microscope and examined it briefly.

"Prophase." His hands perfectly and flawlessly wrote down the words. I could see him trying to bite back a smile. I looked at him oddly. When he looked back up his smile was almost breaking through.

"What?" My head leaned to the right. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He coughed oddly. "Proceed."

"Oh, so you want me to do all the work?" I smiled playfully.

"No I, I just assumed-" He stuttered.

"Uhuh." I tookout the slide and put another one in. I smiled in triumph.

"Metaphase." My smile stil there.

He wrote down the word in his beautiful script. This continued for several minutes. Except he found two phases and I found three.

There was plenty time of class left. What was supposed to take most of the period only took a matter of minutes. I looked around the room and discovered we were the only ones done. It looked like everyone else was having a struggle with this while we worked easily thorough this. I decided to take advantage of the time to get to know this Edward. He seemed like an ok guy and maybe he was.

"So Edward, how are you today?" I asked, turning in my seat to look at him.

"Fine I suppose?" He looked at me confused. "And how are you?"

"I'm...Alright. I've never had such an interesting first day." I laughed lightly.

"I'm sure you haven't." He looked off into no where.

"So whats the deal with you and your family?"

"What?"

"You guys act like you know me from somewhere." Then a thought hit me. "_Do_ you know me from somewhere?"

"Maybe we should wait until we all meet up after school to discuss this. I really don't want Alice mad at me." He offered a weak smile, almost a sad smile.

"Is something bothering you?" I cocked my head. "Sorry it's just, you seem bothered." I lowered my gaze. I looked back at him but he was looking down at the table.

He laughed curtly.

"I suppose it seems that way doesn't it?" He only glanced at me. His eyes looked tortured.

"What's wrong?" I leaned out and touched his arm. He flinched away. "I'm sorry. I just want to help."

"I'm alright. Bad memories is all." He looked up for a moment and I felt sympathy seeing his how torn he looked.

"Anything I can do?"

"I...don't know." He dropped his gaze. The bell rang and students rushed out of their seats. Edward stood up an walked away. I sat there for a moment. My brow furrowed. I finally stood up and walked to my next class.

* * *

The last bell of the day had just rung and I was rushing to my locker. I quickly grabbed what I needed and stuffed it in my bag. The end of the day was chaos. Que the frown. I walked swiftly outside to be greeted by the gloomy air outside. Better than what it was in the inside of the school. My eyes looked around for any of the Cullens. I found them in the far corner of the parking lot by the silver Volvo and the red BMW from this morning. I walked up to them. Alice was the first to notice me.

"Isabella!" Alice ran up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Hey Alice." I awkwardly hugged back.

"Come on! Were going to our house to talk more about, well you know!" She skipped next to Jasper.

"You can take your car if you'd like." She continued.

"Ok. I'll just follow you guys." I smiled and headed towards my car. I got in and slammed the door shut of my jet black Aston Martin. I looked over to the Cullens and they were already backing up jin their cars. I started backing up and followed them out of the parking lot. I could hear their radios playing, their music was varying. I turned on my own radio and started tuning it. I came across some odd stations but finally decided on rock. **(A/N: Gotta love rock!) **An unfamiliar song came on.** (Listen to this song while you read this next part. I love this song! :D)**

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

_"Give it up for The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus guys! Woo!!! That was their song Your Guardian Angel!" _I heard the announcer say.

I turned off the radio as we started nearing a house. No, the word house was an understatement. It was a _mansion. _I couldn't help but stare at it as we got closer. I pulled my car to a stop as the other cars did as well. I got out and looked up to the gigantic place. I heard heavy footsteps near me.

"Better close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I heard Emmett snicker. I turned to look at the family.

"You guys live here?" I all but shouted.

"Yup! It's great isn't it!" Alice trotted over to Emmett and I.

"It's huge!" I turned to look at it again.

"Ha! Come on! We didn't bring you to our house just so you can stare at it. Lets get inside." She grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

**I _was _gonna wait till Sunday to update...but I decided not to! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**P**

**PO**

**POI**

**POIS**

**POISO**

**POISON**

**POISONE**

**POISONED**

**WOO CH4**

**

* * *

**

Alice dragged my all the way to the inside of her house.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Alice shouted when we finally got inside.

"Your going to meet our parents!" She squealed. As if on cue two people showed up in the kitchen doorway. One was man. He was a tall blond dressed in a light sweater. The other was a woman dressed in a lovely purple dress. She had thick, brown locks that cascaded down her back. They both looked so tender. You could feel the love radiating off of them. They looked at the children and then at me. As they layed their eyes on me, they looked shocked, almost speechless.

"Bella!" The woman ran to me with an unhuman speed. She embraced me in a tight hug. She started swaying from side to side. I patted her back awkwardly. She pulled away from me with her hands placed on my shoulders. She analyzed my face.

"Oh Bella!" She once again hugged me and once again called me my long lost name. She started sobbing into my shoulder.

"I missed you so much!" She sniffled.

"Esme." Alice spoke up. She came up to us and pulled the woman away.

"Sweetie what are you-" She began.

"Esme, she doesn't remember anything." She looked at her family. "Or anybody." Alice now spoke softly.

The woman gasped. Her eyes clouded with tears that would never fall. She looked at me and I felt so horrible that I caused such a nice person such pain.

"Is-is it true?" She looked at me desperately.

"I'm afraid it is. I can't remember anything from my human life." I looked down in shame. I felt thin arms wrap around me. I found that it was the same woman again. She grabbed the sides of my arms and looked at me.

"No matter. Come. Sit down." She lead me to one of her couches. I sat down in a love seat and she sat down next to me.

"Are you comfortable? I could get you a pillow. Or a blanket. How about-"

"No thank you. I'm quite alright." I chuckled. She looked at me tenderly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I must seem like such a stranger. I'm Esme." She smiled warmly. Everyone else started sitting in various seats. Alice sat in Jasper's lap in a small couch. Emmett and Rosalie sat tightly together on a more larger couch. Edward sat in a recliner chair. And the unknown blond man sat in a sofa chair.

"This is my husband Carlisle." She motioned towards the blond man smiled at him.

"Pleasure to meet you." He smiled warmly at me, speaking for the first time. I nodded once and smiled shyly.

"You have a beautiful home." I looked at the both of them.

"Thank you. We try our best to make it look presentable." Esme smiled warmly.

"Well you sure succeeded." I smiled at Esme.

"Enough chitter chatter! I wanna know what happened to Bel- Isabella years ago!" Emmett whined.

"Isabella?" Esme looked at Carlisle. "We thought you preferred Bella?" I looked down at my lap.

"I'll explain everything." I looked around the room at everybody.

"Let me start from the beginning. I of course was human at one point, just like everbody in this room. And then, obviously, I was bitten by somebody. A vampire. I can't go into specifics in that, I don't remember much of my attacker. My last human memories I do remember, amazingly. Though, they aren't really delightful. My attacker was a female. She was a tad bit tall. Her most remembered feature was her fiery red hair."

"Victoria." Edward growled. My head spun in his direction.

"How did you know that?"

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. He looked at me in that odd way again, it looked almost sad.

"Anyways, her name _was_Victoria. I remember she was threatening me. Saying something about...avenging someone. I can't really remember who exactly." My brow furrowed. I sighed. "Well she bit me. Sadly enough, I remember the pain. When I woke up, I was confused. I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know who I was or where I was. Though, later on, some things did come back to me. I remembered who I was. At the time, I only knew myself as Isabella. I was walking around a town when I had a." I shook my head. "A _crazy_ flashback. I was with my mom, I was little. She called me for dinner using my full name. Once I got to her I told her that I didn't want to be called Isabella." I paused, reliving the memory. "So I asked if I could be called Bella from then on. She agreed. Then the scene changed, right before my eyes. I was with my dad now. It was the first time I saw him in months. He didn't know about the name change. So when he called me Isabella I corrected him. There were other flashbacks like this. More about remembering my parents and growing up. I remembered this one time. "I smiled. "I was in Phoenix. My mom had just took me out to the new swimming pool. I remember the comparison of the cool water and hot Arizona sun."

"Though I'm pretty sure I got a bad sunburn." The people around me laughed lightly.

"Well anyways, after that little scenario, I was horribly confused. I decided I would be called Isabella. It kind of hurt me to use the name my parents called me. I really miss them, even though I can't really remember them. Months passed, I stayed in the forest for god knows how long. I couldn't help but wonder why there was such a terrible burn in my throat. I was sitting next to tree when it happened. Two hikers passed by, I think they were a couple. The woman had stopped to rest for minute. But that's all it took. She sat down a log and I pounced." I closed my eyes. Esme touched my hand.

"I think you know what happened after that. Well, after I was done with her, it only took a second for me to go for the man. They shared the same fate." I looked down in shame.

"Isabella, it's alright. We all slip up sometimes." Alice assured me. "But I can't help but wonder why you chose this lifestyle? I can tell by the color of your eyes. Most of our kind wouldn't be able handle this restraint." She cocked her head.

"Well you didn't help me finish. I was appalled with myself after I realized what I had just done. I buried the bodies deep into the forest and I ran for it. I was running through the Canadian border when I saw a peculiar group of people. They were running just as fast as I, which was very odd to me, considering I was running pretty fast. I remember there where two males and one female. I caught up to them and I couldn't really tell what they were doing. I was still utterly confused, so I approached them. I asked if they knew where I was, and they said I was in Canada. I was so confused. I didn't know how I got from Washington to Canada so quick, I wasn't even tired.

"It scared me a little. One of the strangers, the female, came up to me and asked if I was alright. I explained to her what had happened. How I couldn't remember anything but waking up clueless. How later on I remembered who I really was. In this part, I hadn't remembered Victoria yet.

"So they took me in and told me everything. They were vampires. They didn't live like immortals normally do. They fed off animals. It sounded humane to me in a way. They said they never wanted to be changed into what they were now. So that was why they did what they did. They then told me what I was. I really didn't expect to be that. I mean, yes I did really hurt those people but, I never thought of the word Vampire. Maybe some sick mutant cannibal or demon thing but never...that.

"I stayed with them for a few months just so I could get used to everything. They were very kind towards me. And I learned to take up the same lifestyle. It was hard at first, but it became more managable. One day, about a year after, I told them I would be leaving. The female was the mother like figure and became accustomed to me. She was sad, but let me go. I still visit them sometimes.

"So then for the next two years I traveled. It got a little boring so I decided to settle on a place. I picked Denver. I stayed there for a few years, pretending to be a high school student. Graduation came and I knew I had to leave. So I did that for twenty-eight years. When I was in Chicago I was looking through some old stuff. I found the jacket I was wearing the day I got bitten. I found a picture of my father Charlie. The badge on his shirt said he was Chief Police of some town named Forks. I did my research and found the weather being really suitable. So I moved. I met you guys and , well, you know the rest." I looked at all of their faces. Some held shock while others held sadness.

"Whoa. You've been through alot of shit." Emmett declared.

"Emmett. Language." Esme scolded.

"Sorry Esme." Emmett looked down.

"So do you have any powers?" Alice piped up.

"Well, when I was living with that family, one of the males could transmit thoughts. We found out his power didn't work on me. The female, she could sense someones power a bit. She had this weird feeling about me. We found out I could mentally block powers. Well mental powers. I'm just as prone to physical powers as you all are."

"Well I'm not!" Emmett flexed his muscles. "See? I'm 100% fully protected baby." Emmett grinned. Rosalie slapped him upside the head. "What?" He jutted his bottom lip out. I stiffled a giggle.

"One thing has been bothering all today..." I looked around shyly.

"What is it darling? You can tell us." Esme cooed.

"How is it that you all seem to know me?" Everyone looked at each other. Most of them turned their heads to Edward. I wondered why they kept doing that.

"Well" Esme looked around as if looking for an order. "We did know you. A long time ago. When you were human. We were very close to you." Esme's eyes were heartsick. I cocked my head to the side. "You went to Forks High School _many_years ago. As did my children." She motioned towards the younger Cullens. "From what I know, you and Edward had Biology together, you were lab partners even."

"Were you all human then? When I met you?" I asked.

"Oh no! We have been this way for a_ very _long time dear. Well, when Edward had first met you, he wasn't in good condition. Blood wise. He hadn't gone hunting for quite some time. And your blood smelled so good to him. He said it was very hard for him to restrain." She looked around. "But he made it. So he left for a little while. About a week. He was out hunting. When he came back, you two were still lab partners. From what I know, the two of you were talking, getting to know each other. After that, everything sort of clicked." Esme cleared her throat. She looked down. "You and Edward, were very good friends." Esme provided a tight smile. Something about this wasn't right. The way Esme was talking about this part of the story was wrong. I didn't know why though.

"And then what?" I prompted.

"You found out about what we were. You picked up on all the little clues no one else did. You knew." Rosalie said disappointingly.

"Yes, but you didn't really care. You still felt the same way about us." Esme smiled. "Well your eighteenth birthday came along soon." Jasper and Edward stiffened. I looked at them, confused. "It was fantastic. Especially since Alice planned it all." Esme's fake smile was more obvious now. "You didn't like presents much. So we didn't give you alot. There was a great cake. Dancing...The party was about two hours. Not very long. But everyone had a good time." Well at least I was able to enjoy myself then, but now Esme seemed to be struggling for her words.

"Everyone had fun at the party?" I had to ask. Something felt off...

"Yes. Everyone!" Esme said too fast.

"So...what happened then? I mean something had to happen if I met up with you all again." Esme darted her eyes. Her brow furrowed a bit.

"A little after your party, the family had gone hunting. All of us. You insisted that no one stay behind. You were left alone for the four days we were gone. When we came back we heard you were...missing." Esme paused, her face looked unsure. "We all went looking for you. As did the police of course. Your father _was_ chief of police." I nodded. "No one could find any trace of you. Even we couldn't pick up on your scent. The rain had washed all traces of you." Esme looked down so I couldn't see her face.

"It was very hard. For all of us. You and Edward...were the best of friends." Alice said. I looked at her. Her eyes were honest but I could see something false deep in them. I would figure all this out later.


	5. Chapter 5

**A little shout out to Lonnxc, theyre lying becuase they think its for Bella's protection. To protect her from all the bad memories and stuff.... "a clean slate"**

**AND ITS SPRING BREAK!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!! I'll try to update more often now!**

I looked at Edward to see what his expressions was like. He was looking down and his brows pulled together to create a pucker. His lips were slightly pouting and he looked sad. Heartbroken was a better term. But I couldn't understand everything. This family wasn't telling me everything. But they knew me enough to tell me bits of the truth. I was sure of it.

"Edward, he was my friend?" I looked at Alice then at Edward. Edwards head shot up and looked at me.

"Of course! You two were inseperable. Best friends." Alice cheered. I looked at Edward curiously.

"Were we really best friends Edward?" I asked him. He hesitated. He looked back down sadly and slowly nodded.

"Yes. You were my best friend." His voice shook. Oh my...Without knowing what I was doing I got up and bent over the side of his chair and gave him a hug. He stiffened briefly but returned the hug. I pulled away and looked at him sincerely.

"If you really were my best friend." I paused and looked at the Cullens. "And if you are really telling me the truth." There faces shifted briefly, their emotions became insercure but they recomposed themselves. I looked back at Edward. "Then maybe we can be friends again?" I smiled unsurely.

Something about Edward and his family made me feel safe. I felt like I could trust them but at the same time I knew there was something they weren't telling me. Overall, these people were people I knew I could love.

Edward smiled and pulled me back into a hug. I smiled and closed my eyes. I broke the hug and went back to sit next to Esme.

"Oh! It's so good to have everyone together again." Esme smiled at me.

"So...do you guys have any powers?" I looked around. My eyes lingered on Edward for a little while. He was really handsome. I couldn't help but stare a little.

"Yeah!" Alice cried. "I can see the future. Edward can read minds and Jasper can feel emotions. He can control 'em too." Alice smiled brilliantly at me. I laughed at her enthusiasum.

"Thats great. How long ago did you all move here?"

"Not long ago. We have been here for just about a year." Esme answered.

We talked like this for a little while. About where we have recently lived mostly. Talked about our favorite places...small talk. I looked outside and it was already dark.

"Oh! It's so late. I'm sorry we kept you this long." Alice said.

"Oh no. It's ok. I enjoyed it. Thank you." I smiled and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Come back after?" Alice looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure." I smiled at everyone and walked to the door. I turned the doorknob and slowly walked outside. I could hear the murmers inside the house. I got to the car and looked inside my bag for my keys. I couldn't find them. I dumped everything out on the hood of my car but still couldn't find my keys.

I walked back quietly to the front door of the Cullen's place ready to go back in to get my keys. My gaze reached the floor and I saw my silver keys on the front steps of the house. There they are! I picked them up. When I was about to turn around, I heard a bit of the family's conversation.

"Why did you lie to her like that? Esme, don't you think she deserves to know the truth? About what _really_ happened?" Emmett's voice floated in air.

I knew they weren't telling me the truth. I'll find out sooner or later. I lingered by the door.

"It's for her own good Emmett. To protect her." Edward's voice answered.

"Protect her? The last time you tried to do that, we heard she was dead!" Emmett shouted. My eyes widened and I made my way back to my car. I quietly got in and drove out.

I already knew that they had gone hunting and came back just to find out I was gone. I was missing. Had they gone to protect me? No that wasn't it. Esme said I had forced them to go. But then again, not everything the Cullens are telling me is true. I sighed. Why was this so complicated?

__

The next day at school...

I got out of my car and slung my bag over my shoulder. I was thinking all night about the Cullens. What they meant to me. Why they would try to protect me. Who would they try to protect me from? These questions remained unanswered. I walked up the parking lot and found all the Cullens crowded around a Volvo talking and laughing. I walked up to them.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Isabella!" Alice shouted. She danced up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Alice, for someone so little you have so much energy." I giggled.

"I think she has to much of it." Emmett commented which was followed by his own chuckle. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So Isabella." She prompted. She dragged out the last syllable in my name to make it seem longer. The kind of things moms do. "What do you think about shopping?"

I frowned. I hated shopping. It was one of the things I would rather not do.

"I'm not a big fan of it Alice."

"Ugh! Some things _never _change!" I looked at her questionably.

"You hated shopping as a human too. Alice would have to practically drag you to the mall." Jasper said. He laughed. I sighed.

"I guess I'll never like shopping." I said. Alice huffed and folded her arms.

"Well then!" Alice puffed. We were all quiet for a second and then erupted in laughter.

"It's really good to have you back Isabella." Emmett said, almost breathless from the laughter.

"I guess it's good to be back." I gave a shy smile.

"Come on. We better go. We don't want to be late for class." Edward said dully. I looked at him sadly.

"Yeah. Hey Eddie, why don't you walk Isabella to class?" Emmett winked. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind?" Edward asked.

"Not at all." I smiled. Edward walked up next to me and motioned to walk. We walked away but not before Emmett whistled. I giggled.

"Excuse my brother Isabella." He began. "He has issues." His voice got higher on the last sentence even though he knew Emmett could still hear.

"No no. It's fine. I like your family."

"Yes well they are all a bit strange."

"I like strange."

"Of course." He whispered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it. All I can do is worry."

"Well don't." We stopped right in front of my first period classroom. I faced Edward.

"I'll see you at lunch." I waved and walked inside. I sat down in the back of the classroom and slumped in my chair. I didn't want to wait until lunch to see my only friends. I sighed. The teacher walked into the room and began talking...I didn't listen.

__

At lunch... :O

The bell had just rang and I was practically running to my locker. I wanted to see the Cullens so much. I shoved my things in my locker and slammed it shut. I turned around to see Alice smiling wickedly. The thing is, I didn't even know she was there.

"Oh GOD! Alice!" I yelled.

"Wow, for a vampire you have bad hearing. I can't believe you didn't hear me coming."

"Shh!" I looked around. "Someone will-"

"Nobodys gonna hear. You worry too much Isabella. Chill."

"Let's just go to lunch." I walked toward the cafeteria. I saw the Cullens waiting at a table with their trays in front of them. There were two extra trays on the side. Alice led me to her wild siblings.

"Hey Cullens!" Alice dropped herself on the chair next to Jasper. I took the seat by Edward.

"Hi Edward."

"Hello." Edward picked at his food. Alice cleared her throat.

"Edward..."

"Alice." Edward groaned.

"What did we say about socializing?"

Edward sighed.

"What?" I looked at Alice.

"Well ever since we heard about...your death a while back, Edwards been _very_ unsociable. He barely left the house." Alice shook her head in distaste.

"Why?"

"You have to remember, you guys were the bestest friends. It crushed him when you were gone." I looked at Edward affectingly.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Edward looked at me.

"It's not your fault."

"Let me make it up. There's a new movie coming out this weekend."

"Pssst! Edward! Psst! I think she's asking you out!" Emmett whisper-yelled. I kicked him from under the table. He looked innocently at me. "What?"

"Gosh Emmett." I shook my head.

"I'm just trying to help." He frowned.

"Movies? I haven't been to the movies in a while..." Edward commented.

"Which gives you a better reason to go." I prompted.

"True...When should we go?"

"Does Friday sound good?"

"Yes. I'm not busy."

"You never are." Rosalie mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't update as much as I could. I had to go to the doctors all week...I'm sick with something or whatever. Heres...what chapter is this again?**

Edward gave Rosalie a cold look. I studied Edward's face then. I had called him really handsome, but now once I had the chance to look at him closely, he was...beautiful. I stopped breathing and felt adoration wash over me.

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." Edward murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word._

_"What a stupid lamb." I sighed._

_"What a sick, masochistic lion." He stared into the forest for a long moment. _

The scene in this vision changed, almost fast forwarded a little.

_"I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." He took my face into his hands. And then his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine._

My eyes shot open. I hadn't realized they had closed in the first place. I felt pressure on my arm. I looked over and saw Edward clutching to my arm, his features creating him to look troubled.

"Isabella? Isabella?" His voice echoed around me. My free hand held my forehead. Ouch, my head hurt. Odd...

"Hmmm..." I moaned.

"Are you alright Isabella. I think you blacked out." Alice affirmed.

"What?" I looked around me and I was back at the Cullens place. Everyone was huddled around me. I noticed I was lying down on a couch. I groaned as I slowly sat up, but being me I fell over. Right onto Edward. Edward held me for a second. I molded into his embrace. He carefully helped me into a sitting position on the couch. He let go of my hands and was about to stand up but I stopped him.

"No." I reached out and pulled him down like a child. I hugged his arm and leaned into him. He unsurely wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Everyone else gathered closely on and around the couch.

"Are you alright Isabella?" Carlisle repeated Alice's words.

"I-I think so." I mumbled.

"Are you sure? You blacked out in the middle of lunch. Which I thought was impossible for vampires to do. We tried to wake you, but nothing worked."

"We even tried to slap you." Emmett nodded. I stared at him, horrified.

"No Isabella we didn't. Emmett just enjoys being pitifully stupid." Alice remarked, earning a frown from Emmett.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Anyway, what happened? One minute you were fine, the next..." Alice motioned towards me.

"I...kind of had...a... flashback. Sort of." I furrowed my brows.

"Really? Of what?" Alice moved closer, as did everyone else.

"I was in a meadow." I looked down and unhooked myself from Edward. The loss of his touch bothered me. Everyone exchanged glances. "And...and." Forming my words was becoming difficult.

"And...?" Alice prompted.

"And I was with Edward. We were talking about a lion and lamb." Edward stiffened. I swallowed. This time, I knew why he did that.

"So...animals? You two were talking about animals?" Jasper asked. The way he said it made it sound like it wouldn't be something we would talk about. I looked at Edward, and he was already looking at me, studying me. His eyes were curious and scared. Something else I couldn't understand.

"I suppose." I replied, my eyes locked with Edward's.

"You told us you've had some of these before, yes?" Carlisle spoke.

"Yes. Before I moved, I hardly ever got them. But now...I've already had several. Though, none of them ever had this big of an effect on me."

"You say you have had several?" Carlisle asked.

"This is the third since I moved." I confirmed.

"Your other visions, what events did they consist of?"

"Well, the first one was about Alice. I was actually in this house. She was introducing herself. I remember it was something about meeting a family. I think that meant you all."

"The second?" Carlisle prompted.

"The second one was about this human girl...Jessica Stanley! I remember now! She was pointing out all the different people. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward. She told me you all lived with 'Dr. Cullen and his wife.' "

"Ok, Ok. Now be specific with this recent vision. Tell us exactly what happened." Carlisle continued. I looked down.

"I can try." I looked up and stared passed everybody heads to a wall on the opposite side. "I was sitting on the ground in this meadow. Edward was sitting next to me. He said the lion had fell in love with the lamb."

"Yeah?..." Alice inched closer.

"And..." I debated quickly in my head. Should I tell her about the kiss or not? "That's all."

"Really!? Nothing else?" Alice asked disapointed.

"Nothing else."

"Isabella, you are not being fully honest. I can feel it." Jasper said. I enhanced the shield around me (her power). Now he couldn't feel me at all.

"Yes, I am. That. Is. All."

"Alright. You've been through enough for today. Isabella, why don't stay here for a while. There is a guest room upstairs. You can go relax in it." Esme said.

"I really shouldn't. I don't want to bother-"

"You won't be a bother at all. Come on." Esme grabbed my hand and lead me to the stairs. Alice followed.

"Oh Alice. Be a dear and go get something comfortable for Bella to wear."

"OK!" Alice clapped her hands together excitedly. Esme lead me to the second floor of the house. She walked to the first room on the right and opened the door.

The room was a pale blue with white, furry carpet. There was a bed in the middle of the room with light blue silky sheets encasing it. White lace patterens were etched in. A pale wooden stand lay next to it along with a dresser.

"Esme, you've already been too nice. Really-"

"Alright Isabella! Here is what you should wear. I have something planned for us girls to do tonight!" Alice skipped into the room and handed me silky cloth.

"Alice," I began.

"Awww....Izzy. Pwease? I worked weally hard for this." Alice used an annoying little baby voice.

"Ugh. Fine." I agreed.

"Perfect!" Alice yelped. "I'll go get everything ready!" Alice sped out the room.

"I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed." Esme suggested.

"Thank you Esme." I grumbled.

Esme left the room with a smile and gently shut the door behind her. I sighed as I looked around. It was a pretty room. I walked to the bed and spread out the clothes Alice had given me. A pair of tiny pink silk shorts and a revealing top to match.

I shook my head. Alice, Alice, Alice. Its a good thing I still had my sweater with me. I unconsciously clung to the thin grey sweater that I wore. I better get changed.

I quickly slipped on the fabric and draped my sweater on top. I walked to the end of the room where there stood a full length mirror. I looked in it and agreed the outfit wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The slik was loose and fitting.

I turned around and looked at the room. I walked to the dresser and opened it. On the top cabinet the lay many folded blouses. But on the pile of the clothes, lay a note:

_Isabella,_

_I got some stuff for you in case you need it._

_-Alice_

I checked the rest of the cabinets and found the whole dresser stocked with clothing. The last cabinet was the worst. For it was full of lacy lingerie. I frowned. Ugh, Alice.

"Hello, Lady Isabella!" Alice cheered happily.

"Alice, why in the world did you buy all these things?"

"Well, I got them in case you ever stayed here for a while. Like this sleepover!" She grinned.

"But you spent money on me." I frowned.

"Uhuh?"

"I didn't need you to. Your wasting your money."

"Oh Isabella! It's not wasting if you're putting it to good use!"

I crossed my arms.

"Whatever. Come on! We don't wanna keep Esme and Rosalie waiting now do we?"

"I suppose not." I grumbled.

"Good." Alice yanked my arm and dragged me to the third floor of her ginormous house.

The 'sleepover' was really fun. We stayed up all night painting each others nails, playing truth or dare, laughing about ridiculous things. At 4:00 A.M we decided we would settle down and watch a movie. Halloween and Halloween 2. I was never a fan of scary movies but these two I didn't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday came around pretty quick. Alice wouldn't stop bugging me about what I was going to wear on my so called 'date'. She still wouldn't stop.

"Isabellaaaa!" Alice's voice rang out.

"Mmm?" I hummed while I walked next to her. The lockers of Forks High School looked almost like a blur as I passed them. Almost.

"Have you decided what you're going to wear tonight?!"

"Alice, for billionth time, no. I'll probably just wear some jeans or something. Yeah. Jeans and my black convers...that sounds good." I smiled. Alice stopped for a moment and stared at me in disbelief. Her mouth hung open.

"Ugh. Alice, it's just a movie. It's not like the whole world is gonna see."

"But_ Edward's_ going to see!" She protested.

"Alice Cullen! I'm not even his friend."

"_Yet_. You are not his friend_ yet_."

"Why are you so sure of yourself?"

"Physic remember?"

"How could I forget?" I replied sarcastically. We were in front of my first period class. I walked in and Alice followed. I stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to class." She said in a 'duh' voice.

"You don't have first period with me."

"Yes I do!" She pulled a slip of paper out of her notebook and held it out to me. I took it from her and read through the list. Her name was printed on the top followed by a list of classes. And sure enough, this classroom was first.

"But-?"

"I changed my schedule. It matches perfectly to yours now. See?" She pointed to the paper. I handed it back to her and went to my usual seat. She sat in the desk next to mine.

"But why?"

"I am your friend aren't I?"

"Are you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We are friends."

"Okay then." I sighed. The teacher came in and started his boring lesson.

The rest of the day went by suprisingly fast. Lunch was fun, as always. We talked and laughed. The only thing is, Emmett couldn't help himself but tease Edward.

"Eddie boy's got a date. It's suprising how things just 'pop up' like this huh?" He had commented.

I was driving to my house humming along to the radio. I was actually a little excited for tonight. I could spend some time with my so called 'best friend'. I was still a little curious about the whole lying thing. It seemed to me that their whole family was lying to me. But they had good reason. I'll go along with it for now, but I will know the truth. I'm not one to give up.

I got out of my car and walked up to my apartment. I unlocked the door and was about to close it when something stopped me. I looked at the door and saw a small, pale hand stuck in the doorway.

"Wha-?" I began. Alice stepped through the door with two huge luggage bags and one of those clothes protector bags.

"Thank God my skin is hard, otherwise that would of hurt!" Alice walked in and made her way to my bedroom. I walked in after her carefully. She started to unzip her baggage and layed out make-up kits, straighteners, curlers, and so many more things.

"Alice...What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you set up for your date, of course!" Alice turned to look at me. "Der!"

"Really, I didn't- don't need help. You can go."

"No no Isabella. I'm going to help!" She turned to look at me and smiled. She pulled out and mirror and a fold up chair out of one of the bags. I eyed it incredulously.

"Now silly child. Sit." She layed out the chair with the tall mirror in front of it. She pointed at the chair determined.

"This isn't nessecary. At _all_."

"Puh-lease! Now, lets Alice-ify you!" She steered me to the chair and forced me down. She grabbed one of her make-up kits and took out a tube of...of God knows what.

"Alice..." I whimpered. She raised her eyebrows.

"You are not seriously begging?"

"I am seriously begging."

"Too bad." She smiled.

For the next three hours, Alice pulled, tugged, straightened, and curled my hair. She smeared, smudged and dabbed make-up on my face. The make-up was light though. And now she wanted me to wear this horrible outfit.

"Absolutely NOT, Alice! I refuse to wear it." I cried.

"Uh-uh! You have to!!!" She pouted.

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

"For Edward?"

I hesitated.

"Thank you so much Izzy!" She hugged me.

"Izzy?" I pulled away a bit to look at her face.

"Yeah. Isabella seems like a mouthfull."

I laughed. She handed me the clothes and shoved me into the bathroom.

"Come out when you're done!" She closed the door. I looked down and frowned at what was in my hands.

It was a purple and black bandage dress with a plunging neckline. Under it, lay a black leather jacket that I was supposed to wear with it. I cannot believe I was going to wear _this._

I slid off the robe Alice already had me in. Under the robe I was down to my underwear. I put on the ridiculous outfit and got out of the bathroom. Alice stood there and clapped her hands excitedly.

"I knew it would fit you! Oh and it makes you look so great! Edward's gonna have a hard time keeping his hands off you." She winked.

"Stop it Alice. You know it's not like that."

"Do I?" She smirked.

I walked past her and sat on the bed. I grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. Alice yanked the plastic out of my hands and turned the TV off.

"No TV. We have to put on your shoes and accesories!" Alice ran into her suitcase. She came back with these deadly looking shoes held in one hand and all this jewelry in the other.

"Oh no." I groaned.

"Oh yes!" She cheered.

"The dress is already enough. It's _more _than enough really."

Alice raised her eyebrows again, daring me to not do this.

"Fine." I looked at her through my angry slits of eyes.

Alice put on those horrible death traps on my feet, hooked on the earings, and clipped on bracelettes. I had kep my eyes closed and was suprised when I felt pressure on my head. I looked up and saw Alice smiling at something on my head.

My hand moved up to find a hat on my head.

"Alice. Isn't it already enough?"

"Wear. It."

I growled.

"No hat." I pulled off the hat and dropped it to the floor. "What time is it anyways?" I looked over at the clock at my bedside table and saw it was 7:49 P.M. My eyes caught a glimpse of my reflection and I froze. I walked over to the mirror and gaped at the image.

"Like it?" Alice smiled. My jaw was hanging.

"I knew it!" She sang. "_Never _doubt me!"

I was wearing that dress that I hated a second ago. And the jacket. It actually ...looked good. The accesories went along really well too. As did the silver heels she made me wear. My hair, for the most part, was straightened. The ends of it was curled a bit.

"Oh! One more thing!" She chirped. She handed me a blue leather purse and placed it in my hand. "There!"

"Alice...how?"

"I'm pure genious!"

"Thank you!" I hugged her tightly. She giggle as she wrapped he small arms around me.

The doorbell rang and I was suddenly nervous. I pulled away and stared across my room and across my living room and to the door.

I turned to Alice, my eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry." She whispered. She grabbed my hand and lead me to the door. I looked down at her in fear. "Go on." She whispered and motioned towards the door. I gulped before I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door.

My breath hitched when I caught sight of Edward. He was wearing a black button up shirt and and dark jeans. The top button on his shirt was undone and I could see a small part of his chest. I looked up to meet his face and he looked awe-struck. I would have blushed if I could.

"Hi." I sqeaked. _Original, really original. _I thought.

"Hello." He replied. "Should we get going?"

"Of course." I walked out the door and shut it behind me. I was standing in such close proximity to him now. I took a step back and smiled.

"Let's go." He lead me to his car and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I replied quietly.

He got into the drivers seat and sped out of the parking lot. He didn't pay attention to the speed limit at all. There was a minute of akward silence before he spoke up.

"Should I slow down? If it bothers you I could." He offered.

"No, no. It's fine. Why would I be bothered by it?"

"When," He paused. "When you were human, you never liked it when I drove like this." He smiled at a memory.

"You should smile more."

His smile faded a bit.

"I don't have much to smile about."

"Why?"

"You know how you used to be my friend right?" I nodded. " When you went missing, it was hard for me. You were my best friend, the only reason I had to live. Without you, I'm nothing."

We were now in a large sand lot. There were other cars around us. Lots of them. There was a huge screen set up in the front. Is this one of those drive in movies?

"I'm here, Edward. I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

I could see tears in his eyes. I leaned over and hugged him tightly and warmly. His arms embraced me aswell and he buried his face in my hair, taking all of me in. We stayed like that for a couple of moments. We finally pulled away and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened, all those years ago. I wished I hadn't gone missing."

Edward looked at me with guilty eyes.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"Still. If it hadn't happened, we wouldn't have been seperated."

He hesatated. "Everything has a reason. You went missing...that had a reason."

"What do you think that reason is?"

"Without you, I really learned how meaningless my life is."

"I'm sorry." I looked down. He lifted up my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Please don't be." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him again.

* * *

**Review or the Volturi will eat you in your sleep!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I need everybody's help! This story can go one of two ways. Either I can write Edward and Bella's (Isabella, if you may) friendship progress and wait a couple chapters to do like 'Something Months Later...'

OR

in about a chapter or two, I can do 'Something Months Later...' and then let it play out from there.

Personally, I think the first choice is best. But I need to know what YOU think.

Message me on Fanfiction or comment telling me what I should do. I have chapter 8 written, but that wont be posted until I get chapter 9.

That's where I need your HELP.

The faster you tell me on what I should do, the faster I can get chapters out.

Sorry for wasting your time, I really hate writing authors notes.

HELP


	9. Sorry

Wow I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! Ugh. It's been a month. With all these tests and studying, I haven't had time. Now, it's 3 a.m and I just really needed to tell everyone something. I'll try my hardest to upload but I won't get anywhere until June. Maybe a couple chapters till then but nothing big (i don't think). Thnx and so sorry :(


	10. Chapter 9

_**Please remember the characters will be Out of Character. Which means they wouldn't act like they would in Stephanie Meyer's books. Which brings me to the disclaimer! I don't own anything. Stephanie does..I'M EATING TOAST, AND I JUST FOUND A HAIR IN IT!!!! :O**_

**_sorry for not updating in while...BUT NOW I DID!_**

_"Please don't be." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him again._

I reluctantly pulled away and I looked him in the eyes.

"We could try you know. To be friends again. I would really like it." I suggested.

"I would too." The corner of his lips pulled up. I smiled widely and embraced him again. This hug was different. It was one of joy, of happiness. I knew he knew that too by the way he held me. I could feel his mood lighten noticeably.

"Great." The smile in my words apparent. I let go of him and sat in my seat correctly. My body was slightly turned towards him though. "Hey Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What movie are we watching?"

"I have no idea."

We both laughed. Just then, lights started to flicker onto the screen. The words: _Interview With A Vampire _came across and I looked at Edward and started to laugh.

"What?" He asked, a smile tugging at his flawless lips...oh...those lips...My eyes lingered on his beautiful mouth.

"Um..." I giggled. "What kind of vampires watch a vampire movie?"

"The crazy ones." He smiled wide.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" I raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Hey, I'm watching this movie too."

I lightly pushed him and grumbled. A mans voice was narrating the movie so I started to pay attention. For the most part, Edward and I sat in the car quietly making comments to the ridiculous movie. But in some parts, like where a vampire would grow fangs, we would just laugh. The movie wasn't half bad, in fact. The thing was, I couldn't really consentrate on it much. I was too busy thinking about the man next to me.

I know it's weird that we had just met, but there was this feeling I was getting from him. I'm not saying I'm in love or anything like that, but he just made me feel right. Maybe that's why I was his friend all those years ago. And honestly, if you had someone as good looking as Edward sitting next to you for two hours straight, talking to you the way he does, wouldn't you think you were slightly attracted to him?

Once the movie was over, the sounds of the people around us were...disturbing. Moans and groans and yells and screams and thumping...it was gross. My eyes widened and I looked at Edward who had a similar expression.

"Could we go?"

"We're out of here." He agreed.

He started his engine and drove away. Once we escaped the noises of those people, we let out sighs of relief.

"That was just beyond disgusting." I frowned.

Edward shuttered. "Just be lucky you didn't have to hear their thoughts."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"I get used to it." He shrugged.

"You get used to listening to people have sex?" I giggled.

"I get used to hearing their thoughts." I laughed.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Wherever you want to go." He looked at me and smiled crookedly. I was dazed and my body became limp. I slumped against the chair in defeat. No one ever had this effect on me. Why him?

"Have something in mind?" He asked after I hadn't answered to his last statement. What did he say again?

"Hmm?"

"Where do you want to go next?" He lightly chuckled.

"Oh. It doesn't matter, really." I replied quietly.

"I bet Alice can't wait to see you again." We laughed together. "She's a good sister, but she's too crazy." I heard a distant growl.

"What was that?" Edward and I said in unision. I looked around in my seat. I looked out into the side of the road and we were the only car here. I looked back and saw a car swerve out into the forest.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"The car?"

"Yeah."

"Yes but I don't think that meant anything. Calm down."

"That was weird." I ignored him.

"Did that movie creep you out?" He laughed.

"No! It wasn't even scary."

"Not even the mean, scary vampire with fangs?" He teased.

My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms. "No." I said simply.

He laughed yet _again. _I heard the sound of a soft hum behind us, coming from the road. I leaned over and looked at the side mirror. In the distance, I saw a yellow porche driving, with it's headlights off. _Creepy_, I thought. I squinted at the dim reflection and saw a familiar person driving in it. Alice.

I groaned.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"Guess who's driving behind us." Edward looked in his rear view mirror and groaned as well.

"Alice." We said together.

"There's a rest stop half a mile ahead. We can talk to her there."

He nodded.

Not even a minute later, Edward parked in the rest stop. There was sand flying everywhere and I was worried about it getting on his car. We got out and sure enough Alice had followed us in. Edward was about to approach her when I pulled on his sleeve and motioned him behind a tree.

"Shh!" I whispered.

I led him near Alice's car. We stayed hidden behind numerous trees and out of Alice's sight. Alice slowly stepped out of her car and peered at Edward's Volvo. She squinted when she saw it was empty. She looked around and we ducked.

Alice made her way to the Volvo and looked inside, her back facing us. I pulled Edward's sleeve again and pulled him towards his sister. I was about to laugh because she was shivering. Obviously not from the cold. The movie, perhaps?

We were right behind her when she decided to turn around. She screamed and fell against the Volvo. Edward and I were howling with laughter and I leaned into him. Alice looked upset with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"Alice don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to scare you." I said, still shaking with laughter.

"Mhmm." Was her only reply.

"Oh, have a sense of humor little girl." Edward said.

"It's not my fault I'm short!" She huffed. "But it's your fault I got scared." She jabbed a small finger at me.

"Me?" I asked, clutching my chest.

"You never were a good actress, Isabella Marie Swan."

"How do you know my full name?" How_ did _she know that? I never told anybody that.

"Simple. You told me when you were human. You told me alot of things." She smiled.

"I must have been one stupid human."

"No. You were not. You were amazing." Edward smiled at me crookedly. I was dazzled. We stared at each other for several moments before Alice cleared her throat.

"Ugh. Get a room." She groaned. I looked down, embarrassed. Edward slung his arm around me and pulled me to his side and smiled down at me.

"She's my best friend, Alice." He said while looking at me. I looked up at him and smiled back. I put my arm around his back.

"And he's mine." We smiled like two stupid idiots who had just struck gold.

"That's gross." Alice frowned. I looked at her.

"Huh?"

"The way you two look right now. It's...grossingly sweet." She said.

"The way we look?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yah. Like two wacko teenagers."

"But we_ are _teenagers." I fought back.

"You have the body of one. You're like decades old now."

"Shut it Alice."

She rolled her eyes and headed back to her car.

"Hold up, missy!" I said, letting go of Edward and reaching for Alice. I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her around.

"What?" She asked.

"Why were you following us?" Edward came up behind me to question his sister.

"I was not! You two think everyone wants to spy on you. I just wanted to see the movie." She huffed.

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Fine, maybe I didn't want to see the movie. So I spied? But only to make sure nothing would go wrong!" She fired back.

"Nothing would go wrong? It's a _movie_ Alice!" I shouted.

"So?"

"A_ movie_!" I repeated.

"I just had to make sure you idiots didn't do something I didn't like." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, Alice." I shook my head.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye!" She ran to her car at lightning speed and drove away.

"One hell of a sister you got there." I told him.

"One hell of a friend you got there." He replied.

I laughed. "Come on. We better go. It's going to be," I paused to look at my watch, "two in the morning? We were out that late?"

Shock was plastered onto his face. He checked his watch as well.

"Wow." We both said.

"Wanna go home?"

"To yours or mine?"

"Alice already gave you a room. You're always welcome." He smiled.

"You decide."

His smiled widened and he raced to his car. I followed him, and in a flash he was by my side opening the door for me.

"Thank you kind sir."

"Anything for you, my lady."

I giggled at our ridiculous joke.

**Please review? Please? I would really like it. :D thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE!**

We chatted lightly on the way to Edward's house. The classical music on the radio was calm. When we got to Edward's house, only Emmett and Alice were there. They were sat on opposite sides of the coffee table staring at each other with their eyes narrowed.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" I asked as I sat on the couch. Edward sat next to me.

"Hunting." They both replied without breaking their gaze.

"And what are you two doing?" I peered at them.

"Staring contest." They both said again.

"Ah, how long has this been going on?"

"Since I got back." Alice said.

"You realize nobody is going to win right?" Edward commented.

"Shh." Emmett whispered. They stared at each other for another minute and I got bored. I sighed as I flipped on the TV. I looked through every channel and nothing good was on.

"Well, this is getting tiring." I laid my head against the couch.

"Truth or Dare!" Emmett yelled as he got up.

"I win! Yes!" Alice screamed.

"We can play Truth or Dare!" Emmett repeated.

"That sounds like fun." Alice said calmly as she walked towards her older brother.

"So?" Emmett asked looking at Edward and I.

"Heh, um no thanks." I said quietly.

"Come _on_! Don't be such a downer." Emmett whined.

"I really don't like the game."

Alice's eyes went glossy. She stared off for a minute. She smiled when she came back to reality.

"Spin. The. Bottle." Her smiled was stretched far across her face.

"Do we have to play a game?" I made a frown.

"It won't be fun if we don't!" Alice complained.

"Please?" Emmett begged.

"Alice, you followed Edward and me anyways. So you kind of owe me for getting caught." I raised an eyebrow.

"Isabella! You're no fun." Alice stomped away up the stairs. Emmett shrugged and sat down on a loveseat next to me.

"What now?" I asked.

"Do you want some privacy? I understand if all of this is stressing for you." Edward suggested.

"No. I'm okay. I've been alone for decades," Edward winced. My confusion escalated even more. I didn't think this would bother him as much anymore. "and I actually like this company. It feels good just to talk to someone."

"I don't get how girls can be so mushy. Blah blah this and blah blah that." Emmett sighed.

I shot him a teasing glare. He booming laugh surrounded us.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"Would you like to go outside for a little bit?" I questioned.

"For you? Anything." He smiled and it was hard not to feel the meaning behind his words. He got up, offered his arm and I gladly took it. I loved the feeling of him holding me, supporting me in any way. He swiftly led me out his front door. We walked for several minutes in a comfortable silence. I didn't realize how far we had gone until we were out on a cliff looking over so many trees.

The green tops of the tall trees almost molded together. Their trunks weren't even noticable. The moon brightly gleamed over us, casting faint shadows behind us.

"Do you want to sit down?" He gently offered.

"Sure." I mumbled. The way the sky was tonight, I felt breath taken. Not from the moon or the trees or anything. From Edward, and it confused me.

I sat down quietly and he followed suit.

"It's so beautiful." I sighed. Honestly the sight was magnificent.

"It is." He replied. "But I have seen better."

I looked over at him and he was only inches away from my face, already looking into my golden eyes. I sat still, not knowing what to do next. But slowly I leaned in towards him. More than anything I wanted to feel his lips on mine. He was only centimeters away when I felt faint. I gasped and leaned over to rest my head on Edward's shoulder. My lids grew heavy and I became unconcious. The last thing I heard was Edward frantically calling out my name.

_"I love you." I heard my voice say._

_"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?" Edward's voice answered._

I'm beginning to wonder if these flashback are worth the blackouts. My eyelids fluttered open to the voice of an angel.

"Isabella? Oh no...Isabella!" The voice called.

I groaned and my head fell to the side. I felt something strong holding on to me. I looked up into his flawless face and a faint smile came upon my lips.

"Oh Jesus, Isabella. You have to stop doing that to me! I was so worried." His troubled voice floated around me.

_Love...love...love... _The word floated in my head. It couldn't have been a memory. It couldn't have been. Why would _he_ ever love me? It didn't make sense at all. He deserved so much better than me.

"I'm...sorry." My voice came out weak. Then he did something unexpected. He hugged me tightly to his chest, his arms encasing me. I tried to hug him back but my arms fell limp to my sides.

"It's not your fault. Don't apologize." He whispered gently. He started rubbing circles on my back. "What did you see this time?"

I was stuck. I couldn't tell him, I honestly couldn't. I needed to get everything figured out first before I'm ready to tell him about these visions.

"I-I can't tell you. Not yet." He pulled away a little bit and looked me in the eye.

"Okay." He sighed. "I suppose I should give you time. I won't rush you into anything."

I smiled gently.

"Are you going to tell anyone about this?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Good. Then don't." My smile widened and I finally got the strength to embrace him. We sat there for a couple of minutes, just in each others' arms. It felt right...for him to hold me. For us to hold each other. It took me a while but, slowly, I realized I was falling for Edward Cullen.

**If you don't review, James will eat you!**


	12. Chapter 11

****

sorry I havent updated guys, turns out I got accepted to sum EXCLUSIVE prep program 4 da summer and I wont be able to update as much as I thought. BUT ILL KEEP DEM CHAPTAS COMIN!

_  
_

_3 days later..._

The past few days have been a little weird. It's Monday and we have to go back to school. Insert sad face here. I guess it's not so bad. I have my best friends with me all day. I have at least one Cullen in every class. But of course, Alice is in every single one of my classes.

English with Alice, Trigonometry with Alice and Emmett, Biology with Edward and Alice, U.S History with Jasper and Alice, French with Rosalie and Alice, Study Hall and Lunch with them all. But not in that exact order

I was even friends with Rosalie. Which surprised me. And it suprised me that I was surprised by the fact she liked me. It was kind of like a weird Déjà vu feeling when she started acting a little bitter. But on Saturday we got to talking and we clicked. Alice joined in and made everything more fun. I loved the Cullens, honestly I did, even if I had just met them...well after all these years.

I found myself at the Cullen household this enitre weekend. I had finally left to change into something comfortable. Alice made me wear all of the clothes she bought me but I finally had the chance to escape. Since I had left Sunday for my things, I made sure to pack some clothes in a bag to bring with me. I had a feeling I could use them.

I was driving in my car, my beloved Farrari Enzo, when the rain started pouring heavily. I had quickly became accustomed to Forks' wet weather. In a way it made me feel sad but it also made me feel home. I couldn't comprehend the strange surge of happiness and depression I got from it.

My car finally pulled up to the parking lot of the high school. Immediately, I spotted Edward's silver Volvo. I almost tripped getting out of my car in my rush to see him. **(Idk if it showed up or not but here its supposed to say "I almost tripped out of my car in my rush to see him. What kind of a vampire_ trips_?")**What kind of a vampire_ trips_? I tried hard to keep a human pace but I finally broke into a sprint when I saw him leaning against his car.

His arms were folded lightly across his chest and Alice was in front of him talking about something. He looked right over her head at me when I ran. The most beautiful smile spread on his lips when he saw me.

"Hey." I said when I had finally got to them. If I were human, I would have been breathless.

"Hi." He replied.

"Isabella!" Alice chirped. She flung her arms around me and tightly hugged me. I returned the hug back.

"Hello to you too, Alice." I laughed.

"Oh I missed you!" Alice sqeaked.

"I was only gone an hour, you know that?" I laughed against her.

"I don't care." She finally let me go and skipped to Edward.

"I gotta go find Jazz. You stay here and keep Isabella company." She smiled at him before prancing away.

Edward turned back to face me. He looked radiant today. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, almost black, with black jeans. The contrast between his skin and clothing knocked the sense out of me. He smiled at me, but kept his distance. I smiled in return and walked close to him.

Standing right in front of Edward I realized how tall he was, a good foot taller than me. My smile kept it's place on my lips as I spoke to him.

"What's your first class?" I stepped back a little to give him some room. I wasn't uncomfortable with the close distance, but I wasn't sure about him.

"Spanish. Why?" He looked me in straight in my eyes. Once again, I was dazzled.

"No reason in particular. I just want to know more about you. I don't know much." We started walking with each other. There was a good half hour left until the bell rang and class started.

"You can ask me anything you want." He smiled crookedly at me.

"What's your favorite color?" I blurted out. Honestly, I don't know why.

He thought for a moment and stared ahead. The edge of his mouth turned up a little.

"Brown." He said slowly and softly. "Definitely brown."

"Why brown?" I asked.

"It's...a comfortable color, calm. " He looked strained. I looked into his eyes. They were pitch black.

"You haven't hunted." I whispered. Without thinking, my hand rose to his face. My fingers carefully traced the purple bruising under his now closing eyes. My hand cupped his cheek and I sighed softly.

"Come on." I pulled on his arm, leading him towards the forest.

"What? Why?" He stuttered, confused by my sudden change in action.

"We are going hunting." I looked back at him to grin. I let go of him and he walked next to me freely.

"What about school?"

"Oh come _on_, Edward. What could any of those teachers possibly teach us? We've been through high school countless times."

He remained quiet.

"I'm always right." I muttered.

I peeked at him and he was looking at me, fascinated. A playful grin slowly made it's way onto his face. Before I knew it, he had picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I protested. We were barely entering the woods and I could still see the school. Edward was walking calmly. When I finally lost sight of Forks High, he broke into a fast run. The trees were speeding past us as Edward carried me to an unknown place.

"Let me down, Edward!" I laughed. I was hitting his back playfully, knowing it couldn't hurt him. He chuckled at my feeble tries.

"I thought we were going hunting?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"We are but we're not gonna if you don't put me down!" I laughed. He slowly stopped and he stood still. Carefully, he took me off of his shoulder and held me bridal style.

"But what if I don't want to put you down?" He asked seriously. I looked up at him from my position. "What if I don't ever want to let you go?"

My heart fluttered as I heard his words. I, unwillingly, pried myself from his hold. His arms fell limp to his side. I held both his hands in mine as spoke to him softly.

"You won't ever have to let me go. I'll always be here, no matter what. We were separated once, and I won't ever let that happen again." My arms pulled him in for a meaningful embrace.

"Edward, you mean the world to me." My words muffled into his hard chest.

"And you, Isabella, mean the world to me." His words made my eyes sting with tears I knew would never shed. A faint smile touched my lips.

"Why don't you call me Bella from now on? Just like old times?" I pulled away just enough to look at his face. He smiled wider and hugged me harder. He pulled me up and spun me in the air. I giggled loud at his enthusiasm.

"Let's go hunting." He let go of me and took my hand in his as we walked away. I didn't pull back. We walked quietly into the forest, taking our time, in no hurry at all.

****

Reviews help me write more..please? I luv ya'll! Mwua!


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER...kinda busy. :) I'm workin on the next chapter and I'll have it up soon I promise!**

_2 Months later..._

_Ed POV_

It's been two, glorious months with Bella. When I first saw her after all these years, I didn't know what to feel. Was I supposed to be happy that I had found the love of my life, that she'd been recovered? Was I supposed to be angry because she was damned to live like this? Or was I supposed to be grateful, that maybe if she were ever to take me back, I would have her for the rest of eternity. I guess that because I didn't know what to feel, I felt every single one of these and more. I felt shock first, then anger, then the most purest of joys.

And when she finally allows my family back into her life, I was hit with an avalanche of elation. But I also felt guilty. As did the rest of my family. We weren't telling her the truth. She deserved to know and we all knew she was suspicious of some things. We didn't need Jasper for that. But what exactly are we trying to protect her from? Maybe we were just cowards trying to escape the truth.

We had already settled that we were going to tell Bella the truth. The entire truth...but when? No one had ever decided when. How long would Bella last without questioning. I could tell every time I look at her, she knows. She knows we are lying to her. What I couldn't understand was, why didn't she say anything? Was it because she was scared? Was she trying to hide everything and then just explode out of nowhere? So many unanswered questions were tugging at my brain.

All thoughts were wiped clear out of my mind when I saw her bounce out of her house the moment I pulled up. She ran at full speed towards my car. I got out just in time to catch her in my arms.

"Hey." She smiled up at me. My arms were securely wrapped around her torso and she wasn't getting away on her own.

"Hello, Bella." I crookedly smiled at her. This had just of an effect on her now just as it did when she was human. I felt her knees go weak under my grip.

"You know," She said as she leaned her head against my chest. "It's going to be sunny out today."

"Yes. Alice had told me." I replied. There was a hint of sneakiness to her voice.

"You know what that means don't you?" I felt her smile against me. I carefully loosened my hold enough so I could look at her. Bella's beautiful smile was shown to me.

"What does a sunny day mean?"

"No school!" In that moment she escaped me an ran to the other side of her house. I chuckled as I ran to her. I stopped some five feet away and studied her childish behavior. It wasn't like her but I always loved how she was, regardless.

"Yes, no school. Why are so happy over that?" She climbed to the top of an oak she had in her front yard. She looked down upon me from her high branch.

"Because." She stated simply.

"Because?..."

"Just because." She grinned.

I sighed with a smile on my face. I climbed up to her tree and attempted to sit on the branch next to her. Just as I was about to reach her, she jumped off and ran to the inside of her house.

"Bella!" I called. I wasn't mad or annoyed, I was entertained and mesmerized. I heard her soft giggle travel from the inside of her house. I stood outside, listening to her faint footsteps as she moved inside. When I finally heard ruffling I looked up. I could see part of Bella's face peeking out behind a curtain of a room. The one ochre eye I could see was filled with joy. I smiled at her before I disapeared behind her house.

I quickly sprinted to the front door to make my way in. Once I was inside Bella's home I looked around. The living room was well furnished. Three big, comfortable looking couches were placed neatly around a glass coffee table. On it, was a beautiful vase that held numerous fressias. I slowly made my way to the vase and looked at the flowers in awe.

Beautiful light pink freesias were delicately sitting in a small pool of water. My hand rose up to touch it and I felt my finger glide against its soft petals. I remembered how Bella used to smell like fressias. In fact, she still did. Her blood would frequently mask the aroma, but sometimes I could catch it. The glorious essence of freesia.

I broke out of my trance when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. The gleam of black color stole my attention. A piano. I walked to it and sat on the bench. My eyes wandered over the familiar keys. I didn't know I had started playing until I heard the music notes flowing freely. A familiar tune carried out on the piano and my memories were streaming endlessly through my mind. I didn't know I had company until I heard a soft gasp. My fingers abruptly stopped and my head shot up.

Bella stood at the stairway staring at me in shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I just saw the piano and-"

"Keep playing." She ordered. Her voice sounded different, possibly lighter. My fingers found their way back to the keys and resumed playing. As I played, I heard Bella join beside me on the bench. From my peripheral vision, I saw her staring at me. I only wished I knew what she was thinking.

When the music came to an end, we were both quiet. I had no idea what to say. Why had she told me to play this? Did it sound familiar to her?

"I...I know that song." She whispered. I looked up to her and saw that she was staring at the keys in amazement. "No, not song. Lullaby."

Had she remembered this?

"Did you write it yourself?" She asked now looking at me.

"Yes, actually I wrote it for you."

"When?"

"It was around the time we first met. A little while after that, after we befriended," I emphasized the word. "I had composed it for you."

"Did I ever hear it?"

"Of course. I would always hum it to you." I smiled. "It was your favorite way of going to sleep." The words escaped my mouth before I could prevent it.

"You would sing me to sleep?" She looked at me with shock and amazement. I chuckled.

"I suppose." I noticed she had gotten remarkably closer to me on the proximity was remarkably sweet. She smiled at me and leaned on my arm. She looked past the piano and out of a window.

"So what? Did you break into my house every night?" She laughed.

"Kind of." She looked up at me in surprise. "I came in through the window."

"Wow. My best friend is a semi-criminal. I'm so proud!" She said sarcastically.

"You should be. Maybe one day when your in jail I'll crawl in through the window and steal you away. No police officer will have you." We laughed.

"Edward, can I tell you something?" Her voice was all in serious now.

"What?" I asked. My brow furrowed as worry set in.

"It's nothing bad, I don't think. But...I keep on remembering this meadow. It's so beautiful with its green grass and colorful flowers. Do you think it means anything?"

I smiled. Her meadow..._Our _meadow. To me it wasn't a bad thing at all. It was a marvelous thing. It was our sacred place. The one place no one would bother us.

"The meadow," I said. "it's not bad to remember it. It's actually quite good you brang that up." I stood up and offered my hand to her. "Because I was going to take you there today."

She took my hand and stood by my side.

**Reviewing makes me write faster...and I have a little request. I want to get to 90 reviews before I update next. Or at least 85 :D I luv ya'll!**


	14. Chapter 13

**YAY! **

_"The meadow," I said. "it's not bad to remember it. It's actually quite good you brang that up." I stood up and offered my hand to her. "Because I was going to take you there today."_

_She took my hand and stood by my side._

Bella POV

I timidly took his hand and stood next to his tall frame. Once again, I felt short standing next to him. Abruptly, he threw me over his shoulder, onto his back and we were off.

"Edward?" I laughed. "You know I can walk by myself. This makes me feel like a child."

"You have a problem riding piggyback?" I could hear the smile in his voice. His beautiful smile...he mesmerized me without even trying.

I sighed and rested my head into his shoulder. I didn't know how long this ride was going to be so I waited patiently. A few moments of comfortable silence passed between us while the world around us was rushing by. The smell of oak was more prominent now as we entered the more wooded areas of the forest. I had closed my eyes long ago to enjoy the feeling of me on Edward, no matter how perverted that sounded. I don't ever think I'll say that out loud. If I did, what would Emmett do? I shuddered at the thought. The wind stopped whirling around us so I opened my eyes.

We were standing in the middle of the meadow I had now fluently recognized. I flowers were just the same, the fragrance just as lovely. I awkwardly jumped off of his back with my mouth slightly agape. I gasped as I finally took in that this was the place, according to my so called memory, that Edward had told me he loved me. I could feel a smile on my lips beginning to form.

"Is this familiar to you?" I felt him come up beside me.

"Absolutely." I whispered. My eyes lingered on everything that wasn't erased from my mind. The flowers, the grass, the trees, all familiar.

"Do you wish to sit?" His velvety voice danced around my ears. I was already at a loss of words and he wasn't helping my case. I just nodded. He took my hand and lead me to a comfortable patch of grass. As we sat down, my eyes were trained on our hands. I could feel Edwards eyes on me as I began to study the only flower in our little space. It was a tiny, white daisy that leaned over my ankle. I sat with my legs spread out in front of me and my right ankle overlapping my left one. I smiled to look back over him and meet his eyes. Once again, I was met with a very close distance to his face, more importantly his lips. He smiled too and we both scooted away a centimeter or two.

"Edward, do you remember that night we were out on the cliff?" God, I remember that night. I was close to kissing him...

"Of course. Why?" I swallowed. I was ready to tell him what I had seen in my memories, the parts I had hidden.

"And do you remember the second day at lunch when I blacked out?"

"We had to take you home." He nodded. "Where are you going with this?"

"I didn't only remember the lion and the lamb." I looked him deep into his eyes. An emotion flashed across his eyes and was gone in an instant. "You know what you did that day." Was I sure I was going to do this? Yes. "You kissed me."

"I-" I rasied my hand to cut him off.

"And the night we were on the cliff, I had a flashback." I took a breath. "We were phone and you told me that you loved me."

"Yes." He whispered. He looked down into his lap. That proved that it was in fact a memory.

"Do you still?" I hoped that he would tell me the absolute truth. I braced myself for bad news.

"I never stopped." He looked at me. " I've loved you ever since you were human. Bella, I don't think it's possible for me to not love you." And for some reason unknown to me, I believed him.

"Edward," I pulled his attention back to me for he had looked back at his lap. "I love you too."

His head shot up and he looked at me, disbelieving what I had just said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Really."

We both smiled. He touched my cheek. I gently grabbed his face in both my hands and leaned in. He met me halfway and we kissed. I could feel every line and curve of his marvelous full lips. Our lips moved together as his hand snaked up around my waist to pull me in. My fingers got tangled in his tousled bronze hair. I moaned softly against his lips as the kiss got more intense. But then my head felt heavy. My lips froze as everything started pouring in. Images, sounds, every single detail. Memories of my childhood, of my mother, my father, my real first day in Forks, Edward through my human eyes, every experience up to my 18th birthday. I was still conscious because I could hear Edward shouting my name. He was drowned out by the events I was witnessing. Jasper attacked me...and...and...Edward left me. My eyes shot open in fury.

I saw Edward looking at me innocent and confused. But he was anything but innocent. He didn't want me. He told me himself. He _lied_ to me. His entire family had said we were just friends. Like hell we were. And they lost me? What the fuck! His entire family is made up of liars. I shoved him away from me and stood up. I stared at him in anger my breaths were jagged.

"I cannot believe you." I said.

"What? Bella are you alright? I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

"You mean like leaving me?" I shouted. He looked guilty.

"You remember." It wasn't a question.

"I remember _everything_." I growled.

"Bella please, let me explain." He stood up and walked towards me. He reached out to touch me and I pushed him away.

"No. You explained all you needed to a long time ago." I turned on my heels and began to walk away.

"Bella please!"

**Ohhh...review pleze. I wanna get at least 105 :) **


	15. Chapter 14

_**Sorry that I havent updated in forever. Hope this satisfies u!**_

_"Bella please." He begged._

"No. You lied to me. How could you? Why did you not tell me the truth? I deserved to know!" My voice was rising. I spun around and met his eyes. I couldn't read them, they were a blend of emotions. "So what? Years ago you left me because I wasn't good enough for you. I was only human! I could never be enough if I was human. So then I waltz back into your precious life, as a vampire, and suddenly you want me back? Because I'm different? What, because my body looks better? You make me sick." I ended my speech and ran away. I hadn't realized that Edward was indeed faster and had eventually caught up to me.

"It's not like that. Bella please hear me out." He grabbed a hold of both of my arms and pressed me up against a tree.

"No!" I struggled out of his grip. "Let me go! Now!" I screamed. I couldn't get out. I didn't want to listen to anything him or his family had to say. They were all lyiing vampires! WHY WON'T HE LET GO OF ME!

"No, Bella listen to me." He said in a stern voice.

"I don't want to listen to you! Leave me alone!" I screamed in his face. I didn't want to be bothered. Especially not by Edward.

"Bella!" He yelled. "I only left because I loved you. I realized how much danger my family and I put you through. You were constantly looking death in the eye. I thought by leaving you, I was protecting you. I didn't know it would effect you this much." He frowned. "I love you, so much." He whispered. My heart softened at words. It was so impossible to be mad at him...but yet I still was.

"You lied to me. Your entire family lied to me! I'm not mad because you left me. I'm fucking upset because everyone has been lying to me the entire time I've been here!" I said through my teeth. Edward sighed and his vision lowered. He looked at the nearby ground. "Why did you lie?" I said softer.

"I was thinking by not telling what had really happened, I would have saved you some pain. You wouldn't have had to live with all the memories with James and his coven and everything else I had exposed you to." He would not look back up at me. My temper had sizzled down and I could breathe normally. I was still pretty pissed but I had calmed down a little.

"Well you were wrong. Even if I had been in pain, I would have appreciated that you had told me the truth." His eyes still remained set on the ground and I quickly moved away. In a millisecond I was a good ten feet away from his startled form. "But you didn't. And that doesn't change the fact that I had been lied to my entire time here. I'm sorry." My breathing staggered as I fled from the scene. I ran continuously until I had reached a warmer climate than I was allowed in.

The sun was gleaming in my face. As I looked up and I could feel the heat warm my cold skin almost instantly. There were hardly any trees in the area and I felt completely uncovered. My hopes were that no human would walk in on me in the bright light. I would hate to kill one.

My skin shimmered in the suns rays causing little beams of light to scatter all around me. My clothing hid the majority of me, even if it had gotten torn up a little in the fued with Edward. I looked down at my sides to see the side of my blouse had ripped open, revealing my pale waist. I made no attempt to cover myself up, knowing no one would see me. Although Alice would have a fit if she knew.

I smiled at the thought of my best friend. The reminder that she had also lied to me appeared in my mind. Her entire family had lied to me. It broke my heart to think that we used to act like a family. It was as if we were bonded by blood. Not by friendship or by some secret tie, but it would seem we were actually family. Emmett and Jasper practically seemed like older brothers. Alice and Rose had been more like sisters to me than best friends. Esme and Carlisle were just my second parents. I had loved them all so dearly. I think I still do. And to know that my _entire_ family had lied to me just hurts. I do love them. Regardless.

But Edward...Edward was different. I had loved him more than anything. He was my world, the only thing that mattered to me was him. And he betrayed me and left me on the side of the road like some forgotten toy. Maybe that's all I was to him. A _toy._ The thought alone would have killed me. I sighed. I sat down on a small boulder some feet away.

Maybe when I was human, he smelled my blood and automatically became obsessed with it. He would gain my trust first and then go in for the kill. Ripping me apart slowly to enjoy my agonizing...no. Edward wouldn't do that. Not the Edward I knew then or now.

But who were those Edwards? They weren't that much different. Only, the one that I met a couple of months ago was a bit more fragile, more broken. For what? _'Leaving me for my protection, while still loving me'_? Yeah, right. That didn't make sense. But even if that were true he still lied to me and so did everyone else.

But I guess I might believe that they didn't tell me the truth because they didn't want me to live with the pain. Life is complicated. _Eternal_ life is hell.

I'll forgive everyone but Edward. I didn't care how childish that sounds. Even if I did love him, I hate him. How confusing is it when you look at a person and you're torn between wanting to kiss them and telling them how much you love them, and just punching them square in the face? But I knew that my love for him was forever. There was no force in the world that would ever make me think otherwise. I was just mad. I'll let him explain later. Right now, I just wanted to be alone.

There was a crack somewhere behind me. I leaped up and whirled around. As I stood on the boulder, I could see a mess of bronze hair. Damn it, he couldn't stay away? I started to sprint away, running at my full speed. But even that wasn't fast enough to escape Edward. Something grabbed onto my arms and I was tackled to the ground. We rolled over a few times until he was on top of me. He was pinning me down to the ground, holding my arms down and his legs on either side of my waist keeping me on the floor.

"Edward! Can't you leave me alone!" Once again I tried to get away, but failed.

"Bella you have to listen to me. I don't care if you don't want to, you will." He replied, unrelenting. I've never seen this Edward before. His tone in voice almost scared me. This was close to how he acted in the woods though. I whimpered. He sighed and his grip loosened. He still had hold of me, but just an easier one. He tucked away a strand of my hair. "Bella." He whispered softly. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I should never have lied to you. Whether it was just a couple of months ago or over fifty years ago. I thought I was helping you. Please believe me when I explain?" He asked.

"I'll try." I muttered.

"Bella, a long, long time ago you were human. It was almost agonizing how much I wanted your blood. The only thing that kept me sane was my love for you. I had never loved anything more. You were the other half of me. You made me whole. Whenever I was with you, it felt as if my heart could beat again. And it practically killed me when I left you. I felt like I had ripped my heart out. I couldn't imagine a greater pain. And then, several months ago, I was completely overjoyed when you came back. Shocked at first, of course. I didn't want to show it because I figured you would have remembered what I did. And when you didn't, I decided just not to tell you. Maybe it was partially for selfish reasons. I'm just so sorry. I love you, Bella, nothing will ever change that. And I wouldn't be suprised if you didn't feel the same way." He had such a sadness in his eyes. I felt horrible that I had caused that to the man I love.

I took advantage of this distraction and flipped us over so now I was on top. He looked taken aback by my actions but made no attempt to reverse it.

"You are so smart but yet so ridiculously stupid." I shook my head. He looked up at me confused. My long hair encurtained us so there was nothing else to focus on but him. "Silly man, you're the only one I could ever love. How dare you think otherwise. I just got mad because you didn't tell me the truth. And I guess I understand why you didn't. It was thoughtful, but foolish." I sighed. "And I'm sorry I over reacted. I should have listened then have freaked out." I smiled.

I leaned down to kiss him. His lips on mine gave me a blissful feeling. Our lips started moving together. A beautiful slow kiss at first. My tongue ran along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. His lips parted and our tongues attacked each other for dominance.

My fingers got interlaced with his messy locks. I let go of his other hand and used it to guide it to my waist. I had forgotten that my blouse had torn open there so I was surprised when I felt his hand on my skin. However, I continued to guide him upwards. He caught on and moved up himself. He passed my bra and had gone up to my sleeve. He was just starting to remove it and I was getting impatient. I tore off my shirt and discarded it somewhere else. Edward looked me up and down and I was instantly ashamed. What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if he's completely revolted by my body? What if he- His lips found mine again, hungrily. He flipped us over so I was underneath him. He was careful not to put his weight on me.

"Bella...are you sure? I don't want you to regret anything." His hand brushed against my cheek.

"I love you, Edward. And I want you." I was hoping he heard the double meaning in my words.

He groaned and we proceeded to enjoy each others bodies...

****

Review if you want more. I cant really go into a lemon cuz of the story's T rating


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever :( don't hate me. Here is a little short chapter to fill you in. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**

I lay on top of Edward's hard chest with my eyes closed and lips spread out into a wide grin. We had put on what remained of our clothing, which wasn't very much. I kept on thinking about what had just happened...I smiled even wider. Edward would hold me tight in a promising position, and I'd want him to hold me tighter, only releived when he did. **(Yes I kinda took that from Breaking Dawn...I OWN NOTHING!) **I felt his fingers brush away my hair and I wound my arms around his chest tighter.

"Bella?" I heard his smooth velvety voice speak.

"Hmm?" Was all I could muster up. No one could blame me, I had just been to heaven and back.

"What are you thinking about?" Ah, he used to ask me that when I was human. I looked up at his flawless face and showed him my smile.

"For starters, I was thinking about what an amazing man you are and how lucky I was to find you." I leaned down to peck him on the lips. "I can't imagine it any other way."

"God I love you." He grinned.

"Yeah I know." I giggled and he laughed. And then a thought occured to me. "How long have we been gone?" He looked at his watch on his wrist.

"Only five hours. Why?"

"Alice must have already seen." I'd be blushing if I could. I hid my face in his chest and groaned.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay." He soothed.

"What about Emmett? He'll find out sooner or later!" I groaned again.

"Bella, don't worry about Emmett. If he makes any attempt to put you in discomfort, I'll take care of him." His hand lightly stroked my tangled hair.

"But still..." I frowned.

"Bu still...?" He brought my face up to look him in the eye.

"What about everyone else?" This was going to be horrible. Everyone would know Edward and I had...had...

He chuckled.

"Bella. Oh my sweet, lovable, over reacting Bella." He smiled at me and chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think I'm yours? I could have a boyfriend waiting for me at home." Hurt flashed across his eyes for an instant and was gone immediately. He rolled us over and I was again reminded of our activities just a little while ago. He smiled wickedly as he looked down at me.

"Why would you? You have one right here. I doubt any man can treat you or love you better than I." He started trailing kisses down my neck and across my chest plate. I giggled.

"You're so full of yourself." I sighed. "Edward, you were just there not long ago." My bra and only a part of my shirt remained there. Edward's shirt was really the only thing that remained intact. He winked at me as he continued down lower across my stomach.

"Oh my goodness. Is your sex drive really that active?" I laughed at him as he started to unbutton my ripped jeans. No doubt I could already feel the wetness start to pool there. More than anything I wanted him to go lower. His tongue trailed back up to my mouth and he kissed my passionately. My leg wound around his waist as we got more intense. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away. I frowned once more. "Tease." I lightly hit him on the shoulder. He kissed my nose and lay next to me. He pulled me in under his arm and held me next to him.

"Your mine and only mine. Forever." My heart swelled at his words. I closed my eyes once more and enjoyed the presence of the man I knew I loved.

**Please review, it would mean the world to me. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions? **


	17. Chapter 16

**Yah...its been a while...sorry :( Anways, here's something that might make you feel better!**

Hand in hand, Edward and I zoomed through the forest. The sky was going dark and we could already hear crickets singing. The house came into view and I was even more nervous than I should be. Oh my god...I know Alice had seen. She keeps tabs on her family. If she was watching for Edward's decisions, there's no doubt she had seen. My running slowed to a walk. Edward stood next to me. I felt his eyes boring into my side as I stared at the house.

"It's going to be okay, love." I felt his arms go around my shoulders. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me. What, is Emmett going to laugh so hard he rolls all over the floor and crushes me? I don't think so." I sighed and leaned into him. "It's going to be a long night." I removed myself from his hold and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned up on my toes and kissed Edward's delicous lips briefly. I pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I love you."

"As I love you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on." I held out my hand before Edward took it. We walked at a human speed. A bit slow for my liking but still manegable. I approached the front door extremely slow. I took an unnesessary breath and turned the doorknob. The house was silent, I noticed. We entered, but greeted by no one.

"Are they even here?" I asked.

Edward pulled away and looked around. I roamed the living room looking for any indication of where the Cullens could be. I found a sticky note that had been scribbled on. I picked it up and read it.

_Eddie and Bella,_

_We went hunting, I don't know what you two did though ;) Be back tomorrow night._

_Em_

I sighed and shook my head. Emmett will be Emmett. I found Edward in his room looking for something.

"Hey." He looked up from his CDs.

"Bella." He smiled. I handed him the note. I watched as he chuckled and shook his head. "You can't stop someone like Emmett from being himself.

"Sad huh?" I looked down at my poor excuse for clothing. "Edward do you mind if I borrow a shirt from you? I don't feel like wearing some of those riduculous clothes Alice has for me."

"Of course." He motioned towards his dresser. He turned around to give me some privacy. I opened the top drawer and fished out a light blue button up shirt. I looked through the third one and got out one of his boxers. I giggled at the cliche outfit. If we hadn't just made love in the forest, but in here, the scenario would look so overdone. His head turned towards the side.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said smiling. "Turn around." I laughed.

I saw his cheeks go up as if he had smiled. I quickly rid of my clothes and changed into Edward's. The shirt was was oversized so I had to roll up the sleeves. I ruffled my hair and hoped I looked okay. I sped to Edward and jumped on his back, taking him by surpise. I leaned down and pecked his cheek.

"Your clothes are so comfy. We have to damage mine more often." A smirk made its way to my face as Edward turned his head to look at me. He grabbed my hand that rested on his shoulder and brought it to his mouth.

"Immediately." He gently kissed my hand and set me down. He took a step back to look me up and down. I looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I heard him groan. Did he think I look bad in his clothes? I proabably do. I looked up to see him walking towards me.

"You look so fucking sexy in my clothes." He eagerly grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me roughly. I liked this aggresive side of him I had never seen before. Both his hands went down to my thighs and lifted me up off the ground. He wound my legs around his back as he lead me towards the couch. He sat down so that I now straddled his lap. I moved away from his mouth and nibbled on his earlobe.

"You really wanna do this again?" I purred in his ear.

"Hell yes." He answered as he ripped away his shirt from my torso.

**Haha...those kids are at it again ;) well I'm not gunna really go into a lemon cuz...i dnt think id write it so well. AND can you guys PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASE comment? thnx so much! i love you all for the support you've given me!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Just to clear up any confusion, no this story is not completed. There will be more chapters to come! Enjoy! :)**J

"Damnit!" I yelled as I threw the video game controller at the ground. It was impossible to win this game! Edward rushed to my side and laid his hands on my waist gently.

"What's wrong, love?" His velvet-like voice danced its way to my ears. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I tried to play one of Emmett's video games..." I frowned and looked down.

"And..."

"And it's so hard! You just can't win it. I can't get pass the first level!" I groaned.

He chuckled.

"Why on earth did you even pick up this nonsense?" He brought the cover of the game up to his face to examine it. "Oh Bella, I don't understand you."

"It just looked like fun. That's all."

"I bet it did. Blood and guts flying out all over the package." We both laughed this time.

"Oh well. I don't want to play it anymore." I grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch. We both sat down and I leaned into his side. "I love you."

"I love you." I could hear the smile in his voice. I would never get tired of telling him how much he meant to me. He was my world, my everything. I loved him with ever fiber of my being. My hand snaked up to his face to let my fingertips glide along his jawbone. I lowered his face to my level.

"I love you more." I closed the space between us. His lips moved gently against mine. It was a slow, passionate kiss. He pulled away to soon and I looked at him in question. "Edw-"

"Shh." His finger covered my lips. "You are mistakened. No one can love more than I love you." My heart melted at his words.

"I can think of one exception." I whispered.

"No exceptions." I pouted. He broke out his crooked smile and I probably had completely turned to goo.

"We both love each other. How about that?" I found his hand and wound my fingers through his own.

"Well, I know I love you until no end. I don't know exactly how you feel.." I forcefully kissed his mouth.

"Don't ever doubt how much I love you. I'll never stop loving you and I plan to spend the rest of eternity wrapped in your arms." He smiled as he looked down at me.

"You are an amazing woman." He leaned down and kissed me ever so softly.

"I know." I mumbled after we had seperated.

"I think I just walked into a love fest!" The front door flew open with Emmett covering his eyes. "Please tell my everyone still has their clothes on."

"Sorry Emmett, but I think you missed that part already." Alice danced in from behind him. She happily made her way to us. "Bella!" She eagerly hugged me.

"Don't I get a hug?" Edward pouted.

"I'm sure you got enough last night." Emmett winked.

"This morning, too." Edward said proudly.

"Oh nice man!" The two boys high fived. I sighed and shook my head. I walked to the door with Alice.

"Men." She grumbled. I laughed.

"Did you tell everyone about...what me and Edward did?"

"The fight? I told Rose. She told Emmett and he yelled it out loud." She tsk-ed.

"Umm not that. What happened_ after _the fight." I looked down, embarassed. I would be tomato red if I could blush.

"Oooh!_ That _part." Alice looked down. "Sorta."

I groaned.

"Bella! It was bound to happen anyway. You and Edward can't be in the same room and not be in love. You knew that before you even remembered anything."

"I guess."

"You know that's true. You don't have sex with a man like that if you don't love him!" Alice yelled. My eyes grew wide as I looked back up.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"Well you could be really horny." Emmett threw in.

Edward apeared at my side and slung his arm around my shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"We didn't just have sex, Bella. We made love. Know that."

I smiled at his words. I kissed his cheek and sighed contently.

Rosalie then walked in, slowly. Of course she acted as if she didn't care. Emmett spotted her and in an instant, she was scooped up in his arms.

"There's my Rosie Wosie!" He rubbed his nose against hers.

"Emmett! Put me down!" She demanded angrily.

"All this talk about sex makes me want you." He growled in her ear. With an inhuman speed, he ran up the stairs. I heard a door slam shut and then some very unpleasant noises.

Alice's face was scrunched up in disgust. I giggled as Edward twirled my hair between his fingers.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Alice.

"Jazz was on his way here until he got in hearing distance and heard Rose and Em. He's in the garage." Poor Jasper. "Carlisle and Esme don't really rush when they're hunting." She paused and looked out the door. "They're normally back before midnight."

"So we have a couple of hours..." Edward nuzzled his nose against my face. I laughed as Alice whined a quiet "Ew."

"Calm down, boy." I squeezed his hand. "I do have homework."

"Oh how I loathe the word." Edward groaned.

"Don't be such a wimp." Alice piped in.

"Rawr." Edward said the word.

"Rawr means 'I love you' in dinasaour." I smiled. Alice and Edward looked at me like I had lost my mind. "What? It's true you know!" They just laughed at me as we made our way to the couch.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short-ish. But I haven't had that much time. Even though Emmett didn't tease much, there will be jokes in the nest chapters. I hope I brought a smile to your face. Your reviews make me feel like the happiest person alive and motivates me to do more. I love you all! :)**


End file.
